


Patton's Plans for Valentine's

by AprilLilypegasi



Series: Sanders Sides Oneshots [60]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Queerplatonic Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:42:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27947738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AprilLilypegasi/pseuds/AprilLilypegasi
Summary: Valentine’s day has to be one of Patton’s favorite days. It’s a day to appreciate and surround yourself in all forms of love, what could be bad about a day like that?Each time Valentine’s Day rolls around, Roman goes all out in spoiling and pampering Patton - buying him all kinds of treats and plushies. Patton absolutely adores it - how excited Roman becomes on this one day just because it means that he can pamper his love more than usual.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Series: Sanders Sides Oneshots [60]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1665973
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Patton's Plans for Valentine's

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you're ready for pure fluff <3 This was originally posted on my Tumblr on February 14, 2019. Hope you enjoy ^-^

Valentine’s day has to be one of Patton’s favorite days. It’s a day to appreciate and surround yourself in all forms of love, what could be bad about a day like that?

Each time Valentine’s Day rolls around, Roman goes all out in spoiling and pampering Patton - buying him all kinds of treats and plushies. Patton absolutely adores it - how excited Roman becomes on this one day just because it means that he can pamper his love more than usual.

However, the timing couldn’t be worse this year. Roman’s in the midst of one of the biggest projects in his career and has barely had the time to take care of himself, much less plan out Valentine’s day. The only good thing about it is he has a half day as his boss understands how much he’d rather spend the day with Patton.

Patton’s noticed how busy he is - how could he not have? Ever since the project started and Roman started becoming more and more stressed out by it, Patton’s been doing little things to help his prince get through this easier. Things like having his lunch packed or making Roman’s favorite cookies so they’re there when he gets home.

Roman’s ever-so-grateful for it, but there’s only so much he can do to show his appreciation when his head is filled to the brim with designs and ideas. As such, the minute he’s done with this project, Patton is going to be spoiled even more than usual if Roman has anything to say about it.

While Roman’s job has been getting busier as the days go by, Patton’s has been about the same as usual, so he’s left with plenty of time to plan out the perfect Valentine’s day for him and Roman, and that’s just what he does. This will be his year to pamper his prince and show how much he loves him.

~~~~~~~~~

Valentine’s morning, Patton’s up earlier than usual, ready to take advantage of the fact that he has the day off while Roman still has to go to work. He’s awake an hour before Roman even has to wake up, slipping out of their bed and heading silently to the kitchen to start working on his special chocolate chip pancakes that he knows Roman adores.

Once the pancakes are done, he sets two plates of them on a tray along with two glasses of milk and a single red rose - Roman’s favorite flower. He carefully carries the tray to their bedroom and sets it down before sliding back into his boyfriend’s arms.

Patton snuggles him for a few minutes before looking up into Roman’s sleeping face, lightly brushing some of Roman’s bangs out of his eyes.

“Ro? Sweetheart? Wake up.” Patton says sweetly, leaning in to nuzzle Roman’s nose gently before beginning to lightly pepper Roman’s face with kisses until he’s awake and watching him with those warm brown eyes.

“Happy Valentine’s Day, sweetheart,” Patton whispers softly and Roman smiles, pulling Patton even tighter to his chest.

“Happy Valentine’s Day, my love.” Roman returns, cupping Patton’s face and pulling him down into a soft kiss. It doesn’t take too long for the smell of pancakes to reach his nose and he breaks the kiss, sniffing at the air in a way that reminds Patton of a puppy.

“Are those your famous chocolate chip pancakes I smell?” Roman asks, his eyes wide and hopeful which causes Patton to giggle softly.

“Yup! Here lemme get them.” Patton pulls out of Roman’s arms and picks up the tray to set it in Roman’s lap.

Roman can’t help but smile when he sees the rose and he plucks it up, bringing it to his nose to sniff gently. “Thank you, dearheart. This is a lovely way to wake up.”

Patton grins, glad that Roman’s liking this so far. “This is only just the beginning of our Valentine’s day, my dear, sweet Roman,” Patton says and Roman tilts his head but can tell already that Patton won’t give up the surprise even if he asked.

“Well, I look forward to it, my sun. Now, shall we?” Roman gestures at the food and Patton nods eagerly.

They spend breakfast feeding each other and joking around together - something they haven’t been able to do in a little while. It’s nice getting to have time where they don’t have to worry about work, time they can spend focusing only on each other.

After breakfast, Roman reluctantly starts getting ready for work. It’s obvious he doesn’t want to leave now that he knows that Patton has plans for today - for them.

“Work will be over before you know it!” Patton encourages softly, “You’ll see me again soon enough.”

Roman smiles at him and takes one of his hands, kissing his knuckles softly. “Alright, my love. See you soon.”

As soon as Roman leaves, Patton gets to work on making some chocolates just the way he knows Roman likes. Some are normal chocolates but shaped like hearts whereas others end up colored white, red, and pink and in all sorts of shapes to match the holidays.

Patton smiles as he works, remembering how he made a similar batch to this on their first Valentine’s together. Every year since then, he’s tried out making different types of treats, all of which Roman has enjoyed.

Once everything’s finished, he gathers the chocolates in a small bag with little hearts on it and sets it to the side to grab when he goes to pick Roman up from work. You see, that’s another surprise he has set for Roman. That and they’re heading to Virgil’s café soon after for lunch.

Knowing his best friend and his qpp, they’re likely to open the café/bookstore mix just like they would any other day - even if they could be celebrating the holiday themselves. Though, knowing them, they’re more likely to celebrate the day by cuddling together and watching a movie once the workday is done.

Patton spends the rest of the time making sure he’s got all the ingredients for dinner ready, knowing that Roman will enjoy getting to cook with him. It’s something he’s always loved to do and he always laments that they don’t get to do it often enough.

When it finally reaches the time for him to walk up to Roman’s work (they don’t live too far away and plus, today is unseasonably warm and altogether too nice not to walk), he makes sure to grab the bag of chocolates plus the friendship cards he made for Virgil and Logan before he heads out, enjoying the scenery and sights of happy couples along his way.

Even despite him taking time to pet every dog and cat that he sees on his walk, he gets to the building where Roman works a few minutes early. Patton’s not bothered by that in the slightest, instead choosing to sit on a bench facing the entrance of the building, basking in how warm it is for early February.

Patton grins when he sees Roman leave the building and hurries to catch up with him before he gets too far away, “Ro!” He calls out, waving happily when Roman turns to look at him.

A brilliant smile spreads across Roman’s face and he wraps his arms around Patton when they’re close enough. “Patton, darling! I didn’t know you were going to come pick me up!” Roman says, unable to hide how delighted he is at this fact.

“I know.” Patton says with a giggle, “Thought I’d grab you for some lunch before we head home, sound good?”

Roman nods, letting go of Patton and reaching for one of his hands. “Well, lead the way, dearest. It’s clear you have a plan. Otherwise, you wouldn’t have come up here.” Roman says with a fond smile.

Patton giggles and nods, squeezing his hand lightly as he starts to lead them to The Bookworm Café, something that Roman picks up on once they get close, though he doesn’t say anything. They end up at the café sometime around Valentine’s every year so it’s not that big of a surprise that they’re going now.

The café is not as busy as either of them expected given what time of day it is and what day it is, but they’re not complaining. If the café isn’t too busy, then Logan and Virgil can take a break without getting any annoyed customers.

Patton waves eagerly at Virgil when he catches his eye, receiving a nod and a salute in return. Patton just giggles and pulls Roman over to their usual table, knowing that Virgil will come over when he’s done with his current customer.

While they’re waiting, Patton pulls out his cards and the bag of chocolates, grinning at Roman happily. “Hold out your hand,” Patton says and Roman does, already knowing what’s in that bag.

Patton lightly drops the bag into his hand and Roman smiles, “Thank you, love. Your chocolates are always delicious.”

“Well, there’s more at home where that came from,” Patton says with a grin, giggling as Roman’s eyes light up further.

“You are absolutely perfect, you know that?” Roman asks and Patton smiles a bit shyly, blushing at the compliment. No matter how long they’ve been together, Roman’s still able to affect him like this with a single compliment.

That doesn’t mean he hasn’t learned how to affect Roman in return.

“That’s because you’re so perfect to me. I have to do the same for you, it’s only fair.” Patton says with a grin, “Besides, I’d be nothing without my dashing prince at my side.”

Roman blushes at the compliment but before he has a chance to respond, Virgil clears his throat, already standing by their table.

“Alright, you two lovebirds. Calm the flirting.” Virgil says, but there’s no heat to his words. Instead, there’s a fondness in his eyes, glad that his best friend has managed to find someone so perfect for him. They at least have the same affinity for such sappy words.

“Virge! Happy Valentine’s Day!” Patton says, beaming up at Virgil. “How’s Logan been doing?”

Virgil rolls his eyes faintly at the reminder of what day it is but a smile spreads across his face as Patton asks the next question, “Oh, he’s been good. He recently enrolled in an astronomy course and I haven’t seen him happy this before except maybe once.” Virgil says and Patton grins.

“That’s great! And will he be joining us?” Patton tilts his head.

Virgil nods, “Yeah, he’s likely just wrapping up with a customer. I texted him to let him know you guys showed up so he’ll come out soon enough. Unless he’s gotten himself distracted by a book.” Virgil says, chuckling at the mental image.

“Okie dokie!” Patton says with a grin.

“So, do you two want lunch?” Virgil looks between them. They don’t have to say anything before Virgil continues, “Your usuals?”

Patton nods and Virgil smiles, “I’ll be right back then.” Virgil walks off towards the counter and Roman smiles at Patton, holding out one of his hands for him to take. He then starts playing with Patton’s fingers and they stay like that until someone slides into one of the seats across from them.

“There’s our resident encyclopedia.” Roman chuckles when Logan huffs at the nickname. “It’s good to see you, Lo.”

Logan smiles at them both and nods, “It’s good to see you both as well.”

“So, tell us about this astronomy class!” Patton says excitedly and Logan’s eyes light up as he starts to talk about what he’s been learning in the class.

He continues to excitedly explain and ramble about the class, which moves onto talking about space in general, until Virgil comes and sets down plates in front of Patton and Roman, leaving and returning with two more for him and Logan.

He goes to grab their drinks before sitting down beside Logan, who immediately holds his hand out for Virgil to hold. Virgil smiles and takes his hand, all of them beginning to eat and catch up together.

After they’re all done eating, Patton hands over the cards he made along with small bags of chocolate for both Logan and Virgil. “Happy Valentine’s Day, you two!” Patton says, grinning as they open the cards.

“Thank you, Patton,” Logan says and Virgil nods in agreement, smiling at Patton’s drawings and puns on the inside of the card.

“Do you two have any plans for tonight?” Roman asks with a grin, wiggling his eyebrows and causing Virgil to roll his eyes and kick him under the table.

“As a matter of fact, we do,” Logan says, his eyes gaining a far-off, almost dreamy look. “We’ve planned a late-night picnic where we can stargaze together.”

“And then we’ll probably watch a movie and go to bed.” Virgil finishes, smiling at how happy Logan looks right now.

“Aww, that sounds adorable!” Patton squeals, leaning against Roman and thinking of his plans for this evening.

They all spend a little while longer just talking and hanging out before Virgil and Logan have to go back to work. When Patton tries to pay for the lunch, Virgil just shrugs him off, reminding him how they’re basically family and don’t have to pay.

Patton just shrugs and drops some money into the tip jar which makes Virgil roll his eyes fondly. “Okay, okay. That’s enough. Go enjoy the rest of your holiday.” Virgil makes shooing motions, shaking his head faintly when they leave.

“Patton will never change.” He mumbles before addressing the next customer.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When they’re about halfway home, Roman spots a flower stand that’s selling bouquets specifically for Valentine’s day and gasps, squeezing Patton’s hand a bit tighter as he walks them over to the stand.

Patton just smiles as he starts looking through the bouquets for sale, claiming that he has to find the perfect one for the light of his life, which has the owner of the stand gushing at how cute they are.

When he finds the one, a bouquet with red and white roses with pink carnations, since those are Patton’s favorites, in the mix, he buys it and promptly turns around and hands it over to Patton. “For you, my love. Let these flowers light up your day like you always light up mine.”

Patton smiles and blushes, taking the flowers and already picturing the vase they’re going in as soon as they get home. “Thank you, my prince. I love them!” Patton says and Roman beams before linking their arms and continuing on their way home, leaving the owner happy from getting to witness that interaction.

Once at home, Patton finds the vase for the flowers and sets them on the dining table, admiring how they seem to brighten the room even further. He walks over to Roman and lightly kisses his cheek, causing Roman to blush softly. “Thank you again for the flowers,” Patton says and Roman smiles, catching one of Patton’s hands and kissing the back of it softly.

“Of course, my love. Now, what’s next in our plans?” Roman asks, nuzzling against Patton’s hand, not wanting to let go of him just yet.

“I was thinking we could watch movies until dinner,” Patton says with a shrug and a smile. “And cuddles of course!”

“Sounds perfect to me, darling,” Roman says and they head into the living room to get started on their cuddle & movie session.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Once they’ve watched several Disney movies, it’s time for the final part of Patton’s plan to happen. “Come on, it’s time for dinner,” Patton says softly and Roman’s stomach grumbles, causing them both to laugh.

Roman’s eyes light up when Patton walks him to the kitchen and tells him that they’re going to be cooking together, and in his excitement, he picks up Patton and spins him around a few times. “You really are perfect!” He announces, causing Patton to giggle and skip over to the fridge to grab the ingredients.

Since Patton’s planned one of their favorite pasta dishes, there’s not really much that has to be cooked, but that just makes it easier for them to dance around while they’re cooking - not having to worry about the food burning as much.

While waiting for the water to boil, Roman takes Patton’s hands in his and spins him around, pulling him close and singing one of Patton’s favorite love songs to him. Patton melts at the attention and wraps his arms around Roman’s neck, the both of them swaying in time while staring into each other’s eyes.

Patton pulls away when he hears the water begin to boil and puts the noodles in and stirring the pot once, squealing when Roman takes his other hand and spins him around.

Roman continues to spin him nearly every time that Patton has to stir the noodles, causing Patton to giggle at how silly that idea is. “Are you spinning me like I’m the pasta?” Patton asks between giggles.

Roman chuckles at that and leans forward until their foreheads are touching. “Maybe. Or maybe I just like seeing you smile every time I spin you.”

Patton’s heart melts at that and he gently kisses Roman before turning to make sure the food doesn’t burn.

While the noodles are cooking and in between Roman’s little dance distractions, Patton makes the sauce with the occasional helping hand from Roman. They both know that it’s better that way in the long run.

All the while, Roman keeps humming and singing different love songs to Patton, all the way until they’re plating the food and taking it to the dining table. Then he pulls out Patton’s chair and helps him to his seat before sitting down in front of him.

He’s nearly about to take a few bites before he gasps and jumps up, running out of the room, causing Patton to tilt his head but just roll with it.

Roman returns with several small scentless candles and he starts lighting them and setting them up around the room, causing Patton to giggle.

“Candles?” He asks and Roman nods.

“Of course! With a romantic holiday such as this, you must celebrate properly! And that necessitates a candlelit dinner.” Roman announces as he’s setting up the candles and Patton giggles.

“Okie dokie! You are the Roman-tic of us two. I have to believe you.” Patton says and they both laugh at his pun, Roman dimming the lights in the process.

They eat the dinner holding hands across the table and just talking to each other (which eventually turns into a pick-up line competition…somehow). Once they’re done eating, Roman proclaims, “I can’t possibly move! I’m stuffed!”

Patton giggles, knowing exactly what he wants and that he could move if he wanted to. “Oh, that’s a shame. I guess I’ll have to carry you back to the living room.”

Roman’s eyes light up as Patton picks him up and does just that, setting him on the couch once they get there. Patton then leaves the room, coming back with a bowl in one hand and a small box in the other.

He sets the bowl down on the coffee table, revealing that it’s filled with chocolate-covered strawberries, and hands the box over to Roman. “Happy Valentine’s Day, Roman,” Patton says softly, watching as Roman opens the box.

Inside is a heart-shaped necklace made up of tiny rubies that sparkle the instant the light hits them. “Oh my goodness! Patton, this is exquisite!” Roman says, his eyes shining as he takes the necklace out of the box and puts it on.

“Thank you so much, my dear.” Roman says, “I’ll give you yours later. I’d rather cuddle now, okay?”

“Fine by me!” Patton climbs into Roman’s lap and they resume watching movies while eating the strawberries and end up falling asleep on the couch cuddled up together.

(Patton opens his gift the next day and it’s a beautiful charm bracelet with a lot of different animal charms)


End file.
